Graveside Manners
by M14Mouse
Summary: Chip couldn’t wait to tell some people close to his heart that he was a power ranger. AU


Graveside Manners

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Chip couldn't wait to tell some people close to his heart that he was a power ranger.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

((Chip's POV))

It took a bus and a cab to get where I need to be. I am too young to drive and I don't think riding a broom courts. I didn't want to ask my friends or my uncle to drive me. No, I wanted to do this alone. Of course, none of my friends knew where my parents were buried. I didn't like talk about it. It just brings back bad memories. I had a good excuse for my absence at the shop. I am going to practice at Angel Grove's archery range before the regional archery tournament that was coming soon. Well, I am going to practice after my visit. So, it wasn't really an excuse. Okay, I left out something important. As long as Vida didn't find out, I will be fine. Sometimes, Viva can be such a mother hen. Of course, no one knows that little fact expect me and Madison.

I stop by at the florist's shop on the corner by the cemetery. I knew the old man quite well since me and my uncle visit his shop every time we go to cemetery. I order a hand full of daffodils. It was my mom's favorite flower. It is one of my most vivid moments about his mom. She always had a vase full of daffodils on the dinner table. I remembered I tried to eat one after I saw Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory. I also learned that daffodils don't taste very good. I remembered mom laugh and told me that she couldn't make daffodils tea cups like Willy Wonka. I shouts that I would find a way to make them and they would have daffodils teas cups all the time. Her laugher echo thought my head and brings a smile to my face.

Then a few days later, no…I am not going think about that. It is brings bad thoughts and nightmares. I am going complete ignore those thoughts. Yup, I am going to focus complete on my feet. I have very nice feet and I need new shoes. Being a power ranger, it sure wears down on my shoes. Probably, it has to do with all of that running and fighting. Maybe with my next paycheck, I get some new ones.

It was quiet in the early morning hours in the cemetery. It was a prefect time to visit my parents' graves. I took my time because the archery range didn't open until 11. I would stop and read some the graves. Some of the graves were elegantly done in marble. While on other graves were simple piece of stone with dates almost complete gone. It would marvel on how long some people lived and feel slightly sad who didn't. Finally, I made it to my parents' grave. I laid the flowers down on the graves then I took a seat in front of the graves. Then I set my archery equipment next to me.

"Hey, mom and dad. How are you? I know it is a little bit early for me to visit but I have huge news. I am the yellow power ranger. Can you believe I am a power ranger? It started when the town got hit with an earthquake. This guy wanted us to save his brother that was in the forest. It turned out that how Udonna's way of getting us to another dimension and seeing if we were some ancient warriors. We have to save both worlds from the underworld. Who is Udonna? She is sort of our mentor and former power ranger. One of the bad guys has stolen her staff. We get back soon or later. But get this that in their world has fairies, dragons, monsters, and other weird things that we haven't discover yet. It is so cool. It is so much better than the comics or any television show I have seen or read. We can do magic and wands that turn into cell phones. I haven't learned that many spells yet. I did cast a floating spell which is entirely Xander's fault.

We have zords which are great. Mine is a garuda, which is a half man and half bird creature. Garuda is the Hindu messenger of the gods and remover of obstacles. Now, that I think about it. Thunderbird is also the messenger of the gods." I said as I tilt my head to think. I wonder what that means. I can think about that later.

"You remember Vida, right? She is the pink ranger. Her zord is the sprite. It is the smallest zord I ever seen. She totally flipped out because she hates pink. She started to rant and rave about it when we were working on the shop. I started to call her Princess Peach and she would need us to rescue her. I even put a paper crown on her head. She wasn't too happy about that and started to chase me around the store. I didn't know that Viva could throw a plastic cup that far. Anyway, she caught me and she pin me to the ground. She raving that pink doesn't mean you were weak and it was a perfectly strong color for a ranger. Maddy start to laugh and the other guys follow suit. It took a full minute for Vida to figure out what I did. Vida gave me this look and started to laugh as well." I said with a smile.

I remember Vida calling me clever after that. I am not really clever. If she would think about it, the color suits her. I don't think I want her to chase me again. So, I keep it to myself.

"Now, Madison is the blue ranger. Her zord is the mermaid. I don't know if the mermaid fit her or not. I know the color does. She is one of the smartest people I know. So, Maddy doesn't strike me as a mermaid from The Little Mermaid. She isn't mean either like those mermaids from Greek myths. I know for a fact that Maddy cannot sing like a mermaid either. Maybe, that is something to ask Maddy. I hope she doesn't get insult about it or something." I said.

"Xander is the green ranger. He is the guy that moved from Australia. His zord is minotaur. That zord fits him perfectly. He has this large than life personality especially when any girls are around. Around us, he is a little more humble. He is also smarter and funnier than he looks too. He even gets some of my jokes which is a big plus in my book." I said.

"Last but also very important is our newest member of our gang, Nick. He is the red ranger and his zord is the phoenix. There isn't much I can say about Nick. He is sort of a loner wolf type of guy. Like in the old westerns, the loner wolf goes into town and saves the day. But in this case, he comes and saves the world. I can tell he is open a little bit. He is relaxing a little more around us. He seems to be a nice guy inside. Well, I tell you next time how that works out." I said as I roll a piece of grass between my fingers. .

"In other news, I still work in Toby's store. He is dating this really weird woman. Sometimes, I think she is a villain in disguise but other times, I think she smells too much of those perfume vapors from her fashion magazines. I am going to the regional tournament soon which is why I am here. Of course, I and uncle still don't get along well. He is so different now from the stories that dad used to tell me. I just wish we could come to understand. I know he wants to be protecting me. I don't see how a farmer would help me with that. I just wish..." I said as my throat tight up. I am not going to cry with my big news.

"I just wish you were still here with me. Sometimes, it hurts to watch my friends with their families. Silly me, I just miss you. Well, I have to go. I hope you enjoy my big news. Don't worry. I will be fine. I know nothing bad will happen to me as long as I have my friends." I said as I get to my feet. I pick up my archery case and walks away from their graves.

I start to hum one of Viva's songs as the sun rose higher into the sky.

The End

A/N: Muses are evil. IT wouldn't drop this story until I wrote it. I know Chip is out of character. Part of me, it is could be possible. Who knows? That is what fan fiction is for. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


End file.
